Mulier Coloris
by XepadAugustAtax
Summary: The tales of Ylisse speak of the Woman of Color, how she was Agata and Aura at the same time, switching colors at will. Legends also tell it that she was the most powerful warrior, in weaponry, in unarmed combat versus a weapon, and in hand-to-hand combat. What people don't know, is the actual truth, and the people who taught her and strengthened her.
1. Chapter 1: Southtown

_**Hello everyone, welcome to Mulier Coloris! This is a story with a bit of a backstory, so I just want to give some detail just you can understand what the main character looks like, but isn't exactly alike. So have any of you all read Sight-Bound or the Gift of Sight- one of my stories that were canceled-? Well, if you heard me talk about it at all in a different section of my stories, I explained that the main character, Alec, was Shulk-inspired, due to his Monado-like weapon and his ability to use "Vision" to see things that happened in the future. Well, Shulk is the main character of Xenoblade Chronicles 1. Agata/Aura- our "OC" is based off another character from Xenoblade Chronicles, but this time, Xenoblade Chronicles 2. For those who could take a guess, she is based off Pyra and Mythra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, except with some slight changes. One, and that'll be told in the beginning introduction: She is all of one color. She'll be referred to as Agata in the very beginning, and she won't become Aura until much later. And her description will appear as well. The second is- and I'm not sure if this is entirely true- as opposed to Pyra and Mythra, Agata and Aura are the same person. Anyway, I'm going to stop talking and start the story so you can read. Enjoy! ~Xe**_

* * *

The church bells in the village of Southtown sounded twelve times, signaling noontime in the Halidom of Ylisse. The room was very quiet, a mild rustling coming from the bed signaling that the person in it was still asleep, softly snoring. The afternoon light, however, shone in through the window on the patron's eyes, stirring them awake. A light opening of the eyes reveal silver irises, and the patron lifts themselves upwards, yawning and stretching their arms, letting their silver hair fall down to their shoulder blades. The patron is a woman, in fact, a well-known woman. She was a traveling warrior, known as the Silver Star, her battle prowess matching no other. But why silver? It was more than just the silver hair and silver eyes. As she rubbed her eyes with her hands, the silver fingerless gloves rubbing her cheeks, warming them up to awaken her. There were a few things that this woman knew about herself.

The first was that her name was Agata, Silver in a tongue that she had learned was Plegian, though not being from theirs. The second thing was that she wore silver, no matter what color she put on. The third was that she learned from a man she no longer knew, in weapon combat, in hand versus weapon combat, and finally in hand-to-hand combat. The blade she wielded was silver entirely, a curved edge, the one matching that of a Katana. Her entire outfit was silver, from the silver top cut just before the belly button, which was long sleeved that had waved markings that stopped at the gloves. Her skirt went to her knees and was met by silver leggings that ended at her toes and feet, which were covered by silver mountain boots. The fourth thing was that she didn't know where she came from, or much about her past besides the training of seven years, starting at age seven and ending at age fourteen.

"A true warrior does not fight alone," her former teacher's words echoed through her mind. "A true warrior is in tune with the world around her, and the people she is with, and is strengthened by bonds she creates with them. But you already know this, and it is your choice on where you choose to go, Lady of Color."

Lady of Color, the name Agata's Teacher would always call her. Not Agata, but Lady of Color. Maybe it was because she saw herself and saw that she didn't see any form of color when it came to her. She slowly made her way down from the inn, nodding to the innkeeper.

"Ah, Agata, it is nice for you to finally wake up. Did you enjoy your stay?" he said.

"It was most relaxing, sir. Thank you for allowing me to stay at your inn," she replied, opening up the silver pouch that reached her right side, pulling out 3 gold coins and placing them on the counter: her payment for staying at the inn.

The innkeeper took the three gold coins and nodded to Agata, who smiled and walked out the door. She was towards the center of town, but that didn't stop her from hearing screaming going from the left side. Fires erupted from the left, making its way towards the center, and then the right. Southtown was under attack from bandits. She hid behind a small pillar on the outside of the tavern, thinking that nobody had seen her. The sound of running made its way over to the road where she was, marking three figures.

The first one was a blue-haired man, some sort of brand marking his right shoulder, the Mark of Naga. _So he must be Prince Chrom of Ylisse._ Agata thought, and in that case, it marked the younger blonde haired girl as Princess Lissa, and the brown-haired man in blue armor Sir Fredrick.

"Let's get these bandits cleared," Chrom said, his voice serious.

"Hey guys, wait up." another figure said.

Agata turned towards this fourth figure. His white hair was filthy if he were rustling through mud or something. His skin was tanned, and he wore a black and purple coat, one that matched the Plegian coats.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Chrom asked.

"I can help I promise, I'm sure I can help somehow." He said, pulling out a small tome that was in his pocket.

A thunder tome... interesting. Magic skills were something Agata wasn't invested in, she spent her life in swordplay. As they began starting to discuss things, she could hear footsteps come from behind her. She turned around, seeing two men, armed with iron axes and bandit like attire approached her.

"Hey pretty lady, you shouldn't be out here right now, why don't you come with us?" one of them said.

Agata backed up a little bit, putting her hand on her sword's hilt and withdrawing it.

"Not in a million years, I know what bandits like you do to female hostages," she said, holding out the blade towards them.

Apparently, that noise caught the ears of Chrom and the others, because they started to run over towards her. The bandits started to swing down their axes in unison, easily being blocked with one parry. They pulled back, and Agata's Silver Katana swung towards the left, getting the one on the left first, being barely blocked, and as the one on the right appeared, another sword blocked it, being held by the white-haired Robin from before.

"Back off!" he shouted, pushing the man back.

Agata took this help to her advantage, pushing the axeman backward to where he was able to be struck down with a strike through the chest, which landed. She withdrew her blade from the bandit's chest and turned towards the white-haired man who had blasted the other bandit's chest with magic, killing him. As she turned towards him, she gave a firm smile.

"Thank you, do you mind helping me get to those people you were with?" she asked.

He didn't respond but yet gazed at her, which brought a small scoff and smirk onto Agata's face.

"You do know that now is not the time for staring, correct? Besides, maybe later." she said, pulling her finger upwards and poking Robin's nose, who's cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I just uh, you know what lemme go find Chrom." he replied.

Agata followed Robin over to a bridge, where Chrom was fighting a larger man with a Steel Axe.

"Come to the Slaughter." the bandit laughed.

"There is no slaughter for me, because _your end has come!_ " Chrom said, rushing forward and slashing his sword in a downwards strike.

The bandit tried his best to block the attack from his sword with his axe, but it got knocked out of his hands, allowing Chrom to stab the bandit leader in the chest. As the bandit problem settled, Agata, Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, and Robin all gathered to where Robin and Agata where facing the other three.

"Thank you both for your help today in protecting the citizens, we are grateful for your assistance." Fredrick said, unbeknowing that Chrom was staring at Agata the same way Robin did.

"It is no problem, sir. Although, I believe that a certain blue-haired man should stop staring, but to be honest, I get that a lot, so it's no big problem." Agata replied.

Chrom immediately shook his head, trying to get gain his bearings. Immediately he turned towards Robin.

"In addition to us being grateful for your assistance, and I would like to offer you both a place in the Shepherds." He said.

"What? Are you serious?" Robin asked.

"Are you sure, milord?" Fredrick replied.

"They've both saved Ylissean lives, that's enough in my heart to trust them." Chrom said.

"And of your mind, milord?"

"I will gladly join you, Chrom. My teacher taught me that one is strengthened by the bonds we make with someone." Agata said, bowing her head.

"I'll glad join, although, is there a place you can find for me?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you said you were good in battle because you can read people, so you can be our tactician." Chrom replied.

"Then let us be off to the Ylisstol with haste."

And so Agata and the others started to walk towards the Ylisstol.

* * *

Author's notes: And there is the first chapter I guess? Kind of basic, but on the contrary, it allows me to just put this chapter out when I can. Oh and yes, a lot of people will stare at Agata, and by that, I really mean a lot of men.

Next Up: A Portal in the Sky


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: Unwelcome Change

**_Hello, welcome to the second chapter! Note to those reading this and those that have read Tornitura- Do not worry, I have not abandoned it like I have my other books, going to take a break for a bit while I decide to write Mulier Coloris. The next chapter will be_** ** _written by the 21st, promise. Anyway, there was a review on the last chapter, and I'd like to address this here because I feel like it shows you guys that I'm actually reading your reviews, and that the first topic I bring up when talking about these stories is the questions you ask or the concerns you have. So I do want to point this out: Agata/Aura isn't a tactician. She's under the class of Myrmidon, like Lon'qu and Say'ri. Anyway, onto the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! ~Xe_**

* * *

Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, Robin, and Agata walked down the road, Chrom and Fredrick as the front two and Lissa in between Robin and Agata as the back three.

"I told you- it's getting dark already!" Lissa said to Chrom, loudly. "And now the bugs are out! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Aw, come on now Lissa," Chrom replied, turning around with a smirk. "Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"I'll pass. I've built quite enough character for today!"

"I'll join you in gathering firewood if that isn't too much," Agata said, looking towards Fredrick with concern.

"I will clear the area for a campsite, and gather food, Robin, milady, would you like to assist me?" Fredrick said.

"I will, Fredrick." Robin said.

Agata and Chrom headed into the woods, gathering sticks to make use for the campfire.

"So, Agata, tell me about yourself," Chrom said, grabbing a small branch from the lower level of the tree and snapping it off.

"There's not really much I can tell you. I know bits and pieces from my past, but I do know a couple of things. I know that I was trained at the age of seven for seven years by a man who called me "Lady of Color". I know that my name is Agata, or _Silver_ in the Plegian tongue. And it might be correlated that my name matches with why I look like a human piece of silver. On the other hand, I'm one of the most well-known mercenaries and warriors on both Valm and Ylisse- earning me the title of the Silver Star." I said.

"The Silver Star? That's you?"

"Yes, it's a title I wear with pride, yet don't. Because I don't believe that I'm the most fearsome and powerful warriors. There's a reason for that."

"And that is?"

Agata took a larger branch and ripped it from its knot in the tree, adding it to her pile. She slowly sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered the words her teacher said.

"A true warrior is not alone. A true warrior is in tune with the world around them and the people they meet and form bonds with. That same warrior will be strengthened in senses and power as those bonds grow and grow." she said.

"Wise words. We should get back." Chrom said.

"Understood."

The dinner- bear meat cooked over an open fire- was provided to the five people sitting around the campsite. Robin and Chrom stuffed it down, with Agata eating it slowly and Fredrick and Lissa not eating it at all.

"Mmmh, it's been too long since I ate bear meat." Chrom said, turning towards Lissa "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! Very much pass! This thing smells like old boots! Gross!" Lissa said.

Agata could here Robin just scarfing it down like a madman, causing her to chuckle a little.

"It seems like you are enjoying the food, Robin." she said.

"hmphm phmph mmphh." He got out, causing bits of saliva to drool from his mouth.

"Ugh," Lissa replied.

"Every experience makes us stronger, even those we don't enjoy." Fredrick said.

"Then why are you not eating it?"

"I had a very light lunch."

That was an obvious lie, and that was apparently another thing Agata knew about her. She could tell somebody was lying like it was nothing.

"What about you, Agata? Are you enjoying the food?" Chrom asked.

Agata looked downward, trying to find the words she was looking for.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, although I don't remember my life much, I know that I didn't have a lot of food like the many foods I have seen on my journeys. In fact, I don't- think I had food before I was seven." she said.

"So you have amnesia too?" Lissa asked.

"Someone else you know has amnesia?" Agata asked.

Robin looked downward, slowly swallowing the bear in his mouth.

"We found Robin lying in a field, unconscious and with no memory." Chrom said.

"With the only thing I remember being your name, Chrom." Robin replied.

"Hmmm." Agata said, looking downward.

To be honest, talking with everyone was fun and all, but she wanted to just relax and bathe.

"Is it alright if I go bathe? You won't need to worry about me, I'll come back when I'm done." she asked.

"No that is alright, go ahead and enjoy yourself." Lissa replied.

Agata slowly placed her plate down, and started heading towards a nearby lake, which was relatively small, but was deep enough for bathing. As Agata prepared herself for bathing, her mind wandered to Robin's condition.

 _Amnesia, huh?_ she thought. _Well, I guess he and I will get along well I guess._

Why was she thinking about this? She slowly slipped into the lake, which was cold, but not freezing cold, for she was able to get accustomed to it in a matter of seconds. For all she knew, she could have just been sitting there for hours, because she ended up passing out.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: I guess this is part one of this chapter, It was going to be extremely long considering that it had the beginning sequence and then the actual battle sequence. So, I decided to scrunch it into two chapters, to make my mind go less crazy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you are ready for the battle sequence next chapter!_


	3. Update on these stories

Hello Everyone who has been following these stories waiting for there returns. I have something I would like to inform you all! So, recently I've gotten into Persona (Haven't played any of the games, but I've seen both playthroughs and done research and I would like to inform you that I am making a three story triology for Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5, as well as eventually after finishing the Persona 5 story, focusing on reworking a lot of these stories! For example, the Mercenary Who doesn't care will have myself inserted into it with a couple more OCs than originally planned, as well as redesigning a variety of stories (For example, the Fire Emblem Fates OC story won't be the way it is now, it will be much different.

For those wondering where you can locate this story arc? Well, the first story is in the works of being made, and I plan on starting the second in the triology once I reach the last few chapters of the first story (Same will go for book 3, it will be posted sometime before the end of the second story.) and they are located here for this website's version and here if you would rather read it on the archives of our own website!

As I said, don't worry. None of my other stories are leaving, however, I will provide a notice in the notes section of the most recent uploaded chapter if I happen to start up one of my old fanfictions.

(For those who are on mobile and can't use those links, and are reading this without the things at the bottom, pull up the items that are listed at the bottom or go to the very beginning of the story and click on the little person. It will take you to my profile, and you can go to the books and scroll down to A Woman Called Hope: The Fool Who Looked Back. that's the story)

I am back, I promise. How long will I be back? I hope until I complete the last chapter of the last story I create. How often will I upload? I hope at least two chapters every week. One either on Sunday or Monday, and one on either Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you all for having patience in waiting for my return. And I'm back, and this time I'm expanding to Archives of Our Own as well so that my story will be out to more people (and also avoid people stealing my work i think).

As always, have a wonderful day, a wonderful week, and a wonderful life. And thank you all for reading my content. I really, really do appreciate it,

XepadAugustAtax


End file.
